Faecal incontinence is a common problem among for example paralysed persons, e.g. paraplegics or tetraplegics or patients in coma. Furthermore, bedridden persons are typically not themselves capable of going to the toilet on their own and it is not always that someone is around to aid them. Thus there is a need for collecting stool from such persons, preventing that it is leaked into the surroundings. Especially in cases where persons suffering from diarrhea and are in a coma it is of interest to be able to collect their stool as it typically is very frequent and the nursing personal will not be alerted of any discomfort to the person.
Different solutions for collecting such stool has been attempted to meet this need, which has resulted in different devices.
One such device is the Drainable Fecal Collector produced by Hollister. This is a bag, which is adhered around anus allowing stool to be received herein.
However, such bags have to be changed frequently which results in a high risk of skin irritation where the bag is adhered. Thus, there furthermore exists a need for preventing such frequent change of bags while still being able to collect stool. Furthermore, many bags described in the prior art suffer from a bad fit around the anus, which often result in leaks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,656 discloses a fecal incontinence receptacle comprising generally a gasket for sealingly engaging an area substantially adjacent to a stoma or anus of a wearer to form a liquid-tight seal there between, a conduit joined to the gasket for providing a passageway for discharge received from the stoma or anus of the wearer to pass there through, and a disposable receptacle detachably connected to the conduit for collecting and disposing of fecal matter received from the conduit.
However, as the patient is often bedridden or confined to e.g. a wheel chair the patient will often sit or lie on parts of the device. Hard device and parts of such devices will have a tendency to create discomfort for the patient and may even cause ulcers and other types of sores.